Fukashima High
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: Miku Hatsune, the most popular girl in the whole school. Anyone would give anything to even talk to her. Len Kagamine, the most unpopular guy in the whole school. Len is unoticed and shy, and dosn't have any means to talk to Miku even though he has a huge crush on her. Miku is used to getting her way, but when Len rejects her she gets a strange feeling about this boy. Len kagamine
1. Chapter 1

At Fukashima High School Miku Hatsune was the most popular girl there. All the guys wanted her and even the girls seemed to worship her. "Dam that Hatsune. I wish I could go out with her, she so hot!" "Well you know what I would want to do."

Len slammed his locker in frustration. That's all he heard about these days. It was 'Hatsune this and Hatsune so hot that and... Len shook his head trying to clear his thoughts; he didn't want to think about what those jerks talked about. He knew he was never going to popular like Miku and frankly he didn't want to be popular, he thought it would rather annoying. People staring at you and following you all the time, they would just interfere with his business.

He had to admit, he did think Miku was beautiful and he would like to go places with her but she didn't even know that he existed so really what was the point?

After packing his packing his bag Len turn around to go to his favourite place in the whole school, but as he turned around he bumped into no other than Miku Hatsune. "Oh sorry. I zoned out for a second." Len said rather bluntly, even though he didn't know it himself. "No worries." Beamed Miku, her smile wanted to make Len smile too and he did. But only a little since he got shy around girl, epically girls he liked.

Miku stood there surrounded by her 'fans' twirling her teal hair with her figure. "I bet you were day dreaming about me right?" _Of course he was. Every wants me! _"To be honest, no. Sorry?" The end of that answer sounds more like a question than a statement. Len looked up shyly at the dumbfounded looking Miku, and blushing he look back at the floor. "Umm sorry Miku I really have to go." Len said quickly as he sprinted to the schools privet garden, which he and only a few other people know about. _Dam it! Why did she have to look at me like that? With those emerald eyes... _Len stopped abruptly to clear his mind. _Why am I thinking of her?! I have no interest in her. None what's so ever.. _

Len blushed at the memory of Miku smiling at him so sweetly. No! He had to get to work. Why did he have to get so distracted by that girl...

Miku stood the shocked after hearing the blond haired boy said to her. "Who was that guy?" One of her fans asked. "Don't know. But no one should ever talk to Miku like that!" Sais the other clearly annoyed. "Yeah and what was up with his hair? Having a ponytail? Please. How stupid." The girls and boys nodded in agreement. But Miku was taken aback to who that boy was. _H-He said that to me? That boy! That boy with the golden soft hair and aqua blue eyes what where like I was drowning in them... He's so handsome. But so shy... _

"Right Miku?" Miku snapped out of her trance cursing in her head for thinking such things "Oh sorry what did you say?" She could put on the best nice girl act in the world, she could fool anyone. " Oh that boy! He so isn't cool. To talk to you like that, no wonder no one knows who he is! If he treats you like that and runs away!" "Right." Miku said quietly. _He's so handsome though. Why is he so unliked and so unnoticed at this school._

"Hmm, AKAITO!" The red haired boy scrambled to the front of the crowd to get to Miku. "Yes. Miku?" "Who is that boy. You should know him since you're in his class sometimes." AKAITO straighten up and recalled his memory. "His names Kagamine. Len Kagamine I think? He keeps to himself in class and he almost never talks so I don't know much about him."

_Len Kagamine huh? Well Len you have caught my interest. If you wanted it or not. _A smirked came across Miku's lips, and a sly look came into her gaze. _ I'm going to enjoy this, make him love me and then turn him down! He'll worship me just like these pathetic subjects._ Miku thought herself as the queen of Fukashima High School, and she was going to make everyone worship her. Everyone...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Len was it?" Miku popped around a tree to find Len Kagamine sitting there writing something into a notebook. "M-Miku! W-What are you doing here? And how did you know my name?" Miku giggled as she looked at Lens reaction. "It's School Silly! Of cause I'm going to be here. Oh and a classmate said something about seeing you in class, and I haven't seen you around before so I came to say hi! Miku exclaimed holding up her hands to show her enthusiasm, before sitting down next to Len. Who shuffled a little bit away from her because she was so close.

"Whats wrong?" She asked innocently making it sound as she had done something wrong. "Oh n-nothing it's just- umm n-never mind." _Ahhh he's so shy. _Miku couldn't help but tease him a little. "What are you writing?" Miku put her hand on Lens making him blush as she tried to look in his book. Len quickly shot his hand away and looking away. He was blushing badly and he didn't want Miku to see. _Again? Really Len you got to get a hold of this blushing problem! _Len couldn't help but shout that in hi_s _head. He really did need to get a hang of controlling it. "Uh N-nothing!" He said loudly, slamming his book close and standing up quickly. _I need to get the heck out of here! _

Len was about to sprint back into the school when soft slender wrapped around his wrist. "Oh Len do you really have to go so soon? But I just got here.." pouted Miku, staring up at Len with her large emerald eyes. Len wanted to look away but she had locked eyes with him and he couldn't look away.

"I guess I could stay here a little longer if you want." He said shyly finally deciding to look at his shoes in embarrassment. "Great!" exclaimed Miku. "I'd love to know more about you, oh and if you want I can tell you all about me..." Miku's lips were so close to Lens cheek that it was as if she was about to kiss him. Len quickly shuffled a little more away and cleared his trout. "Well I like bananas, I really enjoy music and um" He was cut off by a loud shout calling Miku, was none other than KAITO. The schools second celebrity, and everyone knew he had the hots for Miku.

"Hey Miku, want to go out sometime... Why the hell are you hanging out with this nobody? When you could hang out with me." _Dam it! Why of all people did it have to be KAITO? Man now I'm going to look like a jerk for hanging out with Miku. _Len blushed at the thought of that he was actually hanging out with the Hatsune Miku, but KAITO didn't let that pass. Grabbing onto Lens collar he bang Len up to his face and stared at his with envy and jalousie. "Why are you hanging out with my girl? Hm?" hissed KAITO, ignoring Miku's pleads to let him go. "You barley know him Miku! Why do you care about what happens to him? When you could be going out with me!" KAITO continued to stare down at Len, searching his eyes for any signs of fear.

But there was none, Only amusement. "What are smirking at Kagamine?"

"Your stupidity." Len said his smirk widening. "What did you say to me?!" _This could be fun.. _ KAITO still gripping onto Lens collar, drew back his arm to give a powerful blow. But before the punch could hit its target Len deflected it. Grabbing hold of his arm, Len flung KATIO over his shoulder (making him letting go of his collar) and slamming him into the ground. KAITO was winded by the sudden attack and tried to get up but Lens foot help him down. Despite his size Len was stronger than most boys in the school, being captain of the karate and judo clubs. But of course no one knew that.

" Look here KAITO." Lens shy soft voice suddenly became firm and harsh. "You have to right to pick on Miku if she's already turned you down numerous times. And in no way should you pick on me. Got it? Lens foot was in a spot where it was impossible for KAITO to get up, or regain his breath. So he just nodded. Letting his hold on KAITO go, KAITO ran off cursing at Len as he regained his breath.

"Wow, Len. I never knew you could do that. And t-thank you for standing up for me." She said shly, no one has never stick up for her. No one as brave as Len...

Lens confidence suddenly became drained as he remembered Miku was still standing there. Blushing again he looked down and picked up his books. "Um yeah. Sure? Urr sorry for that Miku by!

_Sorry? What for? Ahh Len what a strange boy. _Miku bit her bottom lip and smiled to herself. _This is going to be fun… _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hey you! Yeah you Len Kagamine!" Len whipped around to see KAITO and his gang heading towards him. Sighing he put his hands in his pockets and looked up, with a slightly bored look on his face. _He's KAITO with the complaint of the day again….._

"I want to make you pay for embarrassing me in front of Miku last week! She was finally coming onto me and you had to come and wreck it. Now it's my turn to embarrass you." Looking at Len again trying to search for any signs of fear of intimation but yet still nothing of that sort, just amusement.

Len started to chuckle as he watched KAITO and his gang circle around him, trying to make it seem as Len was the weakling. Only KAITO really new this but he was the stronger one and they couldn't beat him. _*sigh* If only he could realize that, but there's no chance of that getting through his thick skull… _

"Haven't you been embarrassed enough already? Oh wait I know why you here! You want to look like even more of an idiot in fount of your friends! Oh man, if I knew that you wanted that sooner I would have done that for ya ages ago Hahaha!" KAITOS friends seemed obviously confused of why their 'victim' was behaving this way. Normally they would have been begging forgiveness or crying.

The blue haired teens face went scarlet after hearing Lens comment. It seems that no one has tried to make fun of him before. Let alone make fun of him in this sort of situation.

"J- just shut up you little smart ass!" KATIO made the idiotic mistake again and aimed his fist directly at Len. After dodging the attack with ease he grabbed his arm and swang him around the circle like a rag doll, knocking his friends over in the process.

Letting KAITO fly across the floor knowing two of his friends down another idiot came running at Len and let out a high kick. Ducking down Len pulled up his attackers leg as he was running past and tripped him up, affectively knocking his head in a certain spot of it would knocking him out straight away. After about three more of KATIOS gang friends have been knocked out his other friends ran away, scared stiff at the smaller blond seemed to be harmless boy.

"Hm! That was enough fun for one day I think. Hey KAITO learned your lesson yet?"

KAITO looked up at then with one eye since the other one had a black eye starting. "Your some kind of monster Kagamine…" Len bent down to KAITOs level and looked him straight in the eye. "Me? No. Like you said KAITO, I'm just a little smart ass."

KAITO actually to fear Len, as seeing that his smirk started to widen. Standing up Len brushed himself of and twirled around heading towards the exit. _Ah man, Rin's gonna kill me if she sees my uniform covered in dirt… _Looking up again Len saw a glimpse of teal hair, stepping around the corner he saw Miku. Hands clasped on her mouth and for the first time he had ever seen her blush.

"Um, Hi Len… fancy meeting you here.."

"M-Miku!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sayakagamine02:**__ Hi I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry about it being so long! _

_I had to work on other new stories and school onto of that… Anyway hope you like this chapter!_

_Don't be shy to write a review! Love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"M-Miku!" Len was lost for words as he stared at the tealette who was still blushing as she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Um Hi Len. That was quite a show back there...What I mean is..."

"I have to go." Said Len as her quickly cut off Miku and walked off, leaving her still stunned after seeing Lens athletic display. "Hey wait up!" Miku called after Len, but he just kept on walking. Either ignoring her or he just didn't hear her. "I said wait up Len!" Reaching out her hand she grabbed Lens wrist, and at that moment her turned around to see her. Surprisingly his cheeks were blushing dark pink. _Hmm, now where did all that confidence go I wonder? _Miku smiled to herself at the thought but didn't say it out loud just in case it annoyed Len.

"Let go." He said it in such a blunt and harsh way that the smile went of Miku's face and her hand dropped right to her side, standing there speechless at Lens sudden harsh personality. Watching as he walked out the school and catching the late local bus home Miku couldn't help but wonder why Len changed so quickly in the short amount of time she had known him?

The next day at school Miku was still surrounded by the usual group of admirers who always followed her in class and in the hall. It was break and Miku lead her 'Pets' as she liked to refer them to her good friends Gumi and Neru who were also always in the crowd with her down the school hall. As she was walking she caught the sight a boy with blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes walk towards her.

_Hm! Coming to apologise for yesterday? Well as punishment you I'll let you fall for me like the rest of my pets_, _but then again won't be much of a punishment will it. _As Len drew Miku flicked her hair back and tried to be as seductive as she could because after all she didn't like it when a man didn't fall for her. All of the boys and even some of the girl imminently fell for her charms but when Miku opened her eyes she saw that Len had walked right passed her, without giving a single glance.

_The nerve of that guy! To think I even blushed over him geez! _Miku continued to stare after Len as her picked out his books for the next lessons and as he walked away she saw something drop out of his hand. Len continued to walk down the hall obviously not noticing that he dropped one of his books.

"I need a bottle of fresh water." At the sound of her voice everyone followed her orders and raced to the canteen leaving Miku alone in the hall. Miku walked over to Lens locker and picked up what seemed to be a note book and looking inside she saw that it was all of Lens music, everything he had ever wrote. Hearing the footsteps of her 'Pets' Miku slip the book into her school satchel and walked back to the spot she was in before, not wanting to worry them to think that she walking away from them...as if she cared about them anyway.

"Here's your water Hatsune!" piped up a girl what was in Miku's class. "Thanks Teto, oh and can I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?" Teto instantly whipped out a pen and paper, passing it shakily to her idol. As Miku began to write down on the piece of paper she heard the excited squeals of Teto as she talked to her friends. "She knew my name! And she wanted my pen, I mean mine! I'm going to treasure this day!"

The bell rang out through the school signalling the end of Lunch break and the students began to walk their way to their next classes. "Well we should get going I suppose?" The group nodded in agreement with Miku and followed her though the hall. And just as Miku walked passed Lens locker she slip the piece of paper into his locker. _And now we wait...*Giggles* Len Kagamine you will fall for me sooner or later! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ah jeez every time those Hatsune worshippers hang out here they always leave a mess! Damn it why am I always thinking of Miku? I don't like her, I don't like her! _

Opening his locker Len put his books back and then a letter fell in front of his feet, picking it up he knew who it was from without having to open it. The smell of vanilla and strawberries gave it away as soon as he picked it up. _Hatsune... _

Shaking his head Len started to open up the letter and began to read it. His eyes widened as he franticly searched his bag for his note book but it wasn't there. _Shit! Where is it? _As Len searched the letter rang though his head in Miku's sweet voice.

_Dear Len, I have something that you don't want anyone to ever get their hands on..Too bad I've got it. If you want it back before I share this little book of yours to my friends, come to the music room on floor five. I'll be waiting after school for you Len!_

_P.S. Sharing is caring you know? Love Miku! _

"Crap. I gotta get there fast! I don't think she was joking either!" Sprinting down the hall Len made his was to the Music room, and finally he got to the door Len slip the door right open to find Miku Hatsune sitting on the teachers desk waving Lens book about like a fan.

"Oh Len! You finally came..." Len didn't want anything to do with this girl he knew that. Then why was the teasing smirk on her face making his heart beat so fast?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"You finally came Kagamine. I thought you'd forgotten about me…" Miku made a pouting face, which made him blush, but luckily it was dark so he hoped that Miku couldn't see him blush. "Look Miku I don't want to play your games. Just give me my notes back and leave it at that ok?" Len tried to speak firmly but Miku didn't miss the sound of his voice shaking.

"hm. Let me think about that…No." _What? What did she say, but she told me come here and now she's not giving my notes back? _

"What do you want in return then, since your not going to give me the notes back for free." Mikus face lit up at that comment, like she was hoping that Len would request that. Sliding of the desk Miku tiptoed towards Len, who seemed glued to the spot as she walked over to him.

Grabbing his school tie she pulled him close to her face, to close for Lens comfort. "Look here, I'm the queen of this school. And I always get what I want, and you're the only person in the school, which hasn't already fallen for me. Well the blushing look on your face now tells me you like me…but for some reason your refusing to fall for me." Len could feel her breath tickling his ear and it seemed he was losing his mind. _No! I can't let myself to be taken over this girl! _

"Just what are you getting at Hatsune?" While Len was trying to keep his sanity he heard Miku giggle gently making his skin crawl. "I want you to fall in love with me…"

Len jumped back and fell over onto the floor, staring into the eyes of the most popular girl of the school…Miku Hatsune. Crouching down Miku crawled towards him and yanked his tie again so Len you face her.

_Aw, would you look at that? He's blushing so hard and he still says he doesn't like me._

Miku then ran one of her hands through his hair making him shiver, just like this she'll be able to control everybody. Miku lifted up her head and pulled lens tie yet again so that his lips were so close that they'd touch at any moment. Miku wasn't going to let Len even have the chance to think about what was happening, all she wanted as to get this boy under her spell. She didn't care an ounce for this boys feelings, though she did start to feel a little light headed…But why?

Miku began to lean in but then suddenly Miku felt herself get pushed away, looking up she looked at Len whose eyes were covered by his hair but she could see that his face was red and as he stood up his hands clenched into fists.

Quickly snatching the fallen note book Len began to walk out the room but stopped in the door way. "It's true that I…I do like but it's just.…Forget it!" Sprinting out the room Len left the room, leaving Miku alone and confused on the floor. _Why won't he just like me !Argh! I'm the queen; I always get what I want. This world is mine and I won't let you ruin it Len Kagamine. After all a queen needs servants and those who disobey should be punished! _

Standing up Miku brushed herself of and walked out the classroom and down the school corridor, seeing the blond haired boy running across the school yard and into a car. "Hm. I don't ask much in life, I'm not selfish it's just when I want something I have to have it! And I want Len but I can't get him because he runs away like a little mouse!"

Slamming her fist on the window she stared at Len until the car was out of sight, then trying to keep calm she got out her cell phone and called her good friend Gumi to come and pick her up from school…Now. Only saying that she had finished her business at school, not asking any questions Gumi put the phone down and showed up 5 minutes later. Biting her thumb nail Miku went into deep thought as Gumi drove only making small talk to save to silence.

_I am queen. I get what I want. When I want! I don't need love and I DON'T get refused. EVER! Len Kagamine… I loathe you…I hate you…I-I love you? _

"NO!" Screaming at the top of her lungs making, Gumi swerve in surprise from the sudden out burst from her friend. "Miku are ok? You almost gave me a heart attack haha…Hey Miku?" Gumi reached out her arm to try and comfort her friend but glaring at her Gumi saw that Miku's cheeks were flushed red and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Oh My God Miku whats wrong! Are you hurt, can I help you?" Hitting her hand away Miku get out the car and slammed the door shut. Leaving Gumi confused and concerned for her friend. "I'm walking home from here. T-thanks Gumi." The last words seemed forced but Gumi didn't seem to mind, waving her good-bye Gumi did a U-turn and drove off while Miku walked home, cursing under her breath as she walked.

_I am Queen. I am popular. I never get turned down and I DO NOT and NEVER will fall in love! Never… _

_Never. _


End file.
